Meditation time
by Asukalover88
Summary: Starfire sees a different side of Raven.


I do not own Teen Titans, this story and I make nothing.

"Do you mind Starfire?" Raven groaned irritably as she floated cross-legged in the middle of the living room, meditating.

"I am sorry Raven, does my presence bother you? I was just wanting to watch." The green-eyed girl smiled shyly as she eyed the grey-skinned girl curiously. Starfire had always enjoyed watching Raven meditate; she always looked so peaceful and calm.

"May I join you in the meditation?" Star asked softly as she moved closer to the floating girl. Raven's faced contorted with a grimace as she slowly opened her dark blue eyes to the red head alien. Without a word, the cloaked girl nodded as she settled on the floor with her legs still crossed.

"I am ever so thankful Raven for..." The Tamaranean stated cheerfully as Raven cut her off with a harsh grunt.

"Yeah, yeah just sit down." The hooded girl hurried quickly as she looked up at the red-haired girl with growing distaste and then slightly curled the edge of her lips.

_"Funny..."_

Raven thought strangely as she looked at the dizzy girl sitting in front of her, she could be cute or even sexy if she didn't act so weird all the time, but hey she couldn't blame her; she is an alien after all. Raven shook her head, trying to shake the building thoughts in her head as she repressed her body and mind.

"Ok focus now, loosen your limbs, clear your mind and place your hands on mine." Raven spoke abidingly as she directed Starfire to follow her. The green-eyed girl did what she was told as she relaxed and took Raven's hands into hers.

"Now focus Starfire…." Raven whispered strictly as she focused herself. Star focused hard on the darkness behind her eyes as she suddenly felt like she was falling through the floor.

_"Darkness…. Nothing but darkness…."_

Starfire thought feebly as she floated aimlessly into the darkness. Star's body flinched wildly as a bright light stunned her closed eyes.

"It's because you need to open your eyes." Raven's voice echoed gladly in the depths of Starfire's mind.

_"Funny."_

Starfire though, Raven never sounded that happy about anything in her whole life.

"Come on sleepy-head, wake up." Raven's voice was clear now to Star as she suddenly felt her soft touch too. Starfire's eyes slowly flickered opened to a sunny blue sky; she could feel the heat in the air and smell the flowers that surrounded her. The alien girl leaned up to the most shocking thing of all, Raven, but not the Raven she knew.

The blue cloak, hair, eyes, leotard, boots and gloves were now pink and the black shadow... was still black to say. Starfire's mouth dropped to the ground as her mind still toyed with what she was seeing. A girl that had always been so dark and spooky, now matched the pink and happy flowers around them.

"Is everything ok? You look like you just seen a ghost." Raven smiled lightly at the stunned girl as she shifted her cloak and moved closer.

"I couldn't be any better." Starfire smiled evenly as she looked into Raven's cute face.

"What a lovely day…." Raven started making small talk that she never did, but it didn't matter to Starfire, she liked this version of Raven a lot more than the old one. The two talked and laughed warmly to each other as they enjoyed the sunny day. After talking shortly an evil little smile curled the ends of Raven's lips as Starfire looked around.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Raven giggled girlishly as she turned to Star and waited for her answer.

"I have... uh haven't…." Starfire blushed wildly as she looked away from Raven's menacing glare.

"Well, which one is it?" Raven continued to prod as her smile grew.

"No, no I have not." The Tamaranean emitted guiltily as she looked back at Raven's lusty pink eyes.

"How about girls…? Have you ever kissed a girl?" Raven's teeth shined in a way Starfire had never seen before, happy or horny she wasn't sure where Raven was going with this.

"No." Starfire's face flushed red again; she knew that kissing on this planet was the sure sign of love that she never had experienced.

"Well let's change that." Raven laughed thoughtfully as she slid next to Starfire's side. The green-eyed girl swallowed deeply as she didn't know what to do next.

"Ok, just pucker your lips and lean forward." Raven grinned anxiously as she pulled Star to her knees in front of her.

"Are you sure about this, I don't know?" The red head asked carefully as she gripped her left arm weakly.

"It's fine…, you'll love it." Raven assured passionately as she tried settling down the earnestly looking girl.

"Ok." Starfire agreed finally as she steadied herself.

"Ok, close your eyes." Starfire did what she was asked and waited as Raven watched her orders come to life. Raven slowly moved in with her lips leading and planted them right on alien's. Both girls moaned softly as they twisted their lips together passively. Seconds passed as Star pulled her head back.

"Did I do it right?" Starfire asked willingly as she looked at a hazy Raven.

"It was great, now let's try with tongues." Raven offered happily as she readied herself again. The alien didn't bother to bitch this time as she nodded and took Raven's hands into hers. The two looked at each other as they moved again for the taste of one other. Starfire groaned lovingly as Raven's lips pressed to hers again. A small gasp escaped the green-eyed girl's lips as Raven pierced her mouth with her strong tongue and attacked Star's wet taste buds. Raven felt the Alien's hands go limp in hers as she continued her tongue-lashings.

_"Her tongue feels... so good."_

Starfire's body began to heat up as the cloaked girl moved her hands up and down the green-eyed girl's slender arms. The two swayed slowly in the breeze as Raven leaned forward, forcing Star to drop to her back. Raven locked hands with the enraptured girl as she worked her body on top of the red head, her thighs pinning Starfire to the ground. Raven opened her eyes slowly as she pulled out of Star's mouth.

"Did you like that?" Raven giggled slyly as she licked the sweet taste of the slim Tamaranean girl on her lips. The pink-haired girl could feel the heat from Starfire's crotch work its way thought her thighs as Starfire moaned spasmodically from a feeling she had never felt before.

"Yes, yes Raven!" Star's breathing was hurried as she looked back at the pink girl.

"Let's try something else." Raven smiled as she crept her way down to Starfire's waist.

"What are you doing now?" Starfire asked conditionally as Raven snaked to her mid-section and gripped her tight purple skirt.

"It's called fore-play silly." The grey-skinned girl grinned hotly as she pulled the green-eyed girl's skirt and panties off her hips and down to her ankles. Starfire felt the cool air blow across her wet slit, as it lay exposed to the world and her teammate. Raven quickly shifted back up to Star's wet petals as the alien girl's strange scent hit her point blank.

"You smell so good." Raven moaned deliriously as she rubbed her nose in Starfire's sweet honey hole, soaking every inch of her face with the girl's hot juices. Starfire tensed her body to the wonderful sensation that was strange to her, but she didn't care, it felt unbelievable. All apprehensive worry there was before was gone, only sweet bliss flowed though her as Raven continued her sexual advances.

"Oh my Stars! You're little alien pee hole is all hot and wet." Raven grinned sensuously as she looked into the glassy eyes of her teammate and drove her tongue deep into the red head's dripping slit. Starfire moaned out loud, tensing her body for a moment as Raven's taste buds lay siege to her flaring insides without a second though.

_"She's so deep inside me."_

Starfire spread her legs willingly, wanting Raven to taste every inch of her as her body broke into a light sweat. The pink-haired girl flipped her wet member over Star's sensitive clit anxiously as she pushed two fingers into her wet tunnel that sent the Tamaranean howling.

"Oh Raven please... don't... stop." Starfire panted breathlessly as she gripped Raven's short hair tightly in her hands. The green-eyed girl was entranced by the new sensation that flooded over her, she knew what love was, but sex was something totally new to her. She didn't care, she loved it as something began to fill in stomach, a weird wetness she felt she was about to lose control of.

"Raven, I feel like I'm going to pee." Starfire moaned between her wild pants as she held her trembling legs apart.

"It's cum honey, and I want it." Raven groaned ardently as she kept pumping her fingers into Star's tight cunt. At Raven's words a beautiful feeling exploded inside Starfire's whole body. The red head shuddered uncontrollably as her sweet girlhood spurted from her soaking gap into Raven's awaiting mouth. Raven drank the stunned girl's hot milk deliriously as it poured into her mouth and down her contracting throat. Starfire's body went limp to the surrounding flowerbed with exhaustion as her first orgasm crashed into repeatedly. Raven leaned up slowly, removing her tongue and finger's from the exhausted girl's draining gap as the red-haired girl settled to the ground, twitching lightly.

"How was that?" Raven asked curiously as she began to lick Star's creamy essence from her fingers.

"I've... never... felt anything like that before in my life." Star whispered breathlessly as she stared into the blue sky above and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, but it's time to wake up…." Raven giggled girlishly as her voice became an echo again.

"What? No Raven!" Star tried to protest as she leaned up to the strange darkness that surrounded her earlier. Starfire eye's flickered open to the empty living room.

"Raven…?" Star called quietly into the dim living-room as she got to her feet. The Tamaranean could feel the wetness from the dream that had been too real not to believe.

"Yeah…?" Raven whispered slyly in to the alien girl's ear as she grabbed her from behind and squeezed.

"I just wanted to...ouch!" Starfire started to thank the cloaked girl as Raven bit her ear suddenly. The green-eyed girl groaned aloud as she quickly fell under Raven's sexual will again.

"No need to thank me, just return the favor." Raven moaned hotly as her hands wrapped around Starfire's breast. The alien girl felt the strange feeling from before return as Raven continued to play with her stiffening titties.

"But what if I can't make you feel the same way you made me feel." Her green eyes pouted at not being good enough to pleasure Raven the way she had her.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Raven grinned knowingly as she gripped Starfire's hand and jerked her to the door. The two girls raced down the hall and around the corner, almost leveling Beastboy.

"Hey what's the rush?!" Beastboy asked wildly as they just blew by him.

"Meditating!" Raven yelled eagerly as she ran into her room with Starfire and shut her door. Beastboy watched the two disappear behind the door with the confusion.

"She never lets anyone into her room?" Beastboy thought bizarrely as he turned around.

"What now?" Starfire looked into Raven's blue eyes as she rubbed her shoulder shyly.

"Don't be coy Starfire, get undressed." Raven groaned blissfully, launching herself onto the alien girl with forceful kisses as both dropped onto Raven's bed.

End.


End file.
